One Night Stand
by SlytherinChick86
Summary: Zack and Freddy are alone after a band performance and realize that they love one another. Short one-shot Slash meaning MaleXMale pairing. If you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it!


A/N Yay my first solo fic! If you want to see the one I co-wrote go to my favorite authors section it is called "Guillotine" it is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Well this is my first Zack and Freddy fic, which means there is slash in this fic so if you don't like it don't read it! Duh! There is lime in this fic (lime = dangerously close to lemon but it is not a lemon, Sorry!) All right they are like 16 or 17 in this fic, and please be sure to review and be nice it's my first solo fic. Read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own School of Rock I just mess with the characters   
  
'spoken mental thoughts' I don't know how to explain it, oh just read it!   
  
It was late, way late. They had finished the gig 4 hours ago and the club had officially closed at the same time. Everyone had stayed after to party, they had played for the clubs grand opening and had a sold out show. As a sort of "Thank you" present the owner allowed them to stay after, have a few drinks and just hang out.  
Katie and Summer said goodbye to the two final band members there, "Are you sure you guys don't want a ride home?" Katie asked. "Nah, I still got to get the amp back into my car" said the dark eyed boy. "Yeah, same here. I still got to get the drum set into mine," replied the blond. "Well alright then, we'll see you guys later" said Summer. Katie and Summer walked out of the doors of the club leaving Zack and Freddy alone.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I waved goodbye to Summer and Katie and then turned to look at the time, 1 o'clock. 'Jesus, was it really that late?' Figuring I needed to get my ass home and at least try to get some sleep I turned to get the amp and take it out to my car. For the past few months I've had the worst case of insomnia. I pace back and forth across my room, write songs, play guitar, etc. I haven't been able to fall asleep, and I think I know why, him. Whenever I do manage to fall asleep I always dream of him. Him and me on the beach lying on a towel deeply kissing one another, or ones like the one last night. Him and me passionately making love to one another. I was in the shower with the cold water blasting me for an hour. 'Why have I been thinking about him so much lately? Freddy is just my best friend that's all.' It's not like I have feelings for him beyond the fact that were friends. 'So why have I been doing nothing but thinking about him for the past few months?' I can't look him in the eye without blushing, every time I see him there are butterflies in my stomach and my heart skips a beat. I look over at him; he is loading the drums onto a cart to wheel out to his car. Looking at him in his tight faded blue jeans, and black Led Zeppelin tank top, wrist bands, and spiked blond hair I feel a sudden urge to hold him close to me, run my fingers through his hair, see if the spikes really hurt. I don't know what I am doing, but a little voice in the back of my head just says, 'Go for it!' After all we are alone and maybe he wouldn't reject me? God, must be all that beer I had talking. Before I know it though I am in front of him staring at his beautiful face. I push him onto the nearest wall, wrap my arms around the back of his neck, and begin deeply kissing him.  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
'What the hell is going on?!' Why is Zack kissing me?! And why does it feel so nice?' It is true that I have at times thought him to be rather attractive looking and have had impulses to wrap my arms around him, but I've always quickly shrugged them off thinking it was just the beer I had talking. As of late though he has been showing up in my dreams. He would be lying on my bed and I would lean down to kiss him and he would kiss back. They had been getting worse, recalling a dream I had very recently that involved me and Zack rolling around butt-ass naked on my bed, we both had our tongues in each others mouths and Zack was running his hands up and down my chest. I had to take a cold shower after I woke up. Before I could think about any other dreams I was suddenly snapped back into reality. Apparently I had, without knowing allowed Zack entrance into my mouth and Zack was currently exploring every inch of it. I realized this and pushed Zack away, it was too sudden for me. I looked into Zack's eyes and saw them begin to fill with tears. "Sorry" he said and turned to walk away.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
"Sorry" I said to him and turned to walk away. 'What the hell did I just do? I just kissed my best friend, does that mean that I do love him?' A voice in the back of my head says, 'Yes I love Freddy Jones' but that can't be. I'm not gay, I'm straight! 'Then why did it hurt so much when he pushed me away?' I am just drunk, that's it I'm drunk. He just probably figures that I'm drunk so tomorrow when I see him we'll look at each other and laugh about how sloshed I was. But I'm worried; what if he doesn't think I was drunk and just thinks I'm a freak. He'll probably never want to associate with me ever again. 'Way to go moron! You just fucked up your own friendship!' I yell at myself. I'll just go home and pretend that none of this ever happened, I'll just forget everything, everything. I suddenly feel myself being pushed down to the ground and someone getting on top of me. I look up and see Freddy looking at me with a smile on his face. "Who said you could leave?"  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
"Who said you could leave?" I ask him seeing his eyes that were filled with tears now light up and he smiles at me. "My dear sweet Zack" I pull him up towards me and our lips meet in a crushing kiss. He breaks away and whispers in my ear, "Not so rough." I apologize to him and kiss him again, but this time it is lighter but still passionate. He opens his mouth slightly allowing me access to what is inside, I do the same. 'He tastes so wonderful' I say to myself while exploring the crevices of his mouth with my tongue. 'He tastes like nothing I have ever tasted before. He tastes like Zack' I feel him pull my body closer to his, I can now feel every curve of his body against my own and it seems like we were two halves separated but we have now been joined, and we fit perfectly together. He sneaks his hand up my tank top and begins caressing the skin. I decide to make it easier for him and guide his hands into taking it off. I decide it is only fair that he take his shirt off too. I look into his eyes and sees that he feels the same way.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I can feel Freddy's hands attempting to pull off my shirt. I sit making it easier for him. After he gets my shirt off he stares at me with such a love in his eyes. I grab him and roll over pushing him to the ground. I am now the one on top, Freddy does not seem to mind in the least though. He pulls me down closer to him and begins sucking on my neck. I cannot resist a moan and I believe that my moan pleases him. I return the favor by nibbling affectionately on his ear, it is his turn to moan and it sounds like music to my ears. He begins going lower and starts kissing every part of my chest and then rolling his tongue over it. He goes even lower and slips his hand under my pants. I pull away looking at him he looks confused. I get closer to him so I can feel his breath on my face, "Not hear, not yet I'm just not ready" I say to him, my beautiful golden haired angel understands. He doesn't say anything yet I know he does and I know he also wishes to wait. I plant a soft kiss on his forehead and snuggle up to him. He wraps an arm around my hips and pulls me even closer to him. We just lay there listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Two figures lay on the floor of a club that had officially closed six hours ago, and all of their band members had left about four hours ago except for them. The dark haired boy put his head up to look at his lover. "I love you Freddy Jones" Freddy smiled at him, "I love you too Zack Mooneyham."  
  
A/N Yay it's done! It kind of sucked I know, but give me a break it is my first solo project! I have been meaning to post this for days! But today I finally got around to it If there were any grammatical errors or spelling errors forgive me I am only human. So sorry that it was not a lemon! Plus I may only do lemons for anime's. I just want to make this clear I do NOT hate lemons! I read them all the time Anyway, enough about that. Liked it? Then review me because if you don't it hurts my feelings TT Remember boys and girls flames are for marshmallows, not fics! I warned you it was a slash so don't yell at me, I didn't force you to read it. You are entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to mine. If you must flame me though at least do it constructively. With all of that said PLEASE REVIEW! I know you want to. Keep hope alive everyone and fare thee well! 


End file.
